Naruto the last push in life
by natsuro
Summary: this is just something i had in my files. I will not, i repeat, I WILL NOT continue it, if someone would like to keep going with it be my guest but i need to know exactly what ur going to do so pleas tell me. we will need to discus the parings


A pink hair Konoichi was weighting next to the Konoha entrance for her friend naruto to come back with his search team and Sasuke.

Flash back

Please naruto, please bring Sasuke back to me please I beg of you. Sakura said with tears falling down here eyes. Naruto smiled at her raised his hand and gave her a thumbs up saying don t worry Sakura-chan I ll bring Sasuke back I promise, and this is a promise of a life time as naruto went off with his team to retrieve the young Uchiha.

Flash back end

Naruto please bring Sasuke back, please Sakura said with tears in here eyes. Just when she was about to turn back to head off to the Hokage s tower she saw a figure in the distance, as it got closer it grew more and more into focus. Naruto Sakura said and rushed towards the entrance to Konoha.

As the young blond headed towards his village he spotted Sakura the girl he had a crush on and would do anything to please. Sakura-chan! screamed naruto with a big grin on his face I brought Sasuke back just like I promised see naruto put Sasuke down on the floor Sasuke was still unconscious from his fight with naruto.  
Sakura s happiness faded from here eyes when she saw how hurt Sasuke was and stared at the blond with anger in here eyes Naruto-Baka WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN?! .  
Naruto stud there confused what are you talking about Sakura I brought him back like I promised but firs he wanted to fight so I- naruto was cut off by Sakura punching him in the stomach making him cough up blood How dare you hurt Sasuke-kun like that as if a dead last like you could even compare to Sasuke-kun Naruto tried to defend himself Sakura-chan I- Sakura interrupted him again NO you snuck up on Sasuke-kun and attacked hi because you fully know that Sasuke-kun is way, way out of your league and so you made cheap tricks to attack him!, I should of never trusted you to bring him back, I should of gone myself, some friend you turned out to be! and with that Sakura grabbed Sasuke and took hi to the hospital leaving an injured and hart broken naruto behind.

Naruto headed back to his apartment to find it trashed by the villagers yet again. Door knocked down, tables broken and words like Die Demon , Get out of this village you Beast . Naruto sighed and started to clean up, this was usual for him but some how today it hurt much worse. After cleaning up Naruto decided to go to the Hokage s tower to report his mission in and go to the hospital to check how the search team that he went with was. Wile he reported to the Hokage naruto walked inside to find the Hokage Tsunade talking with Naruto s sensei the toad sage Jiraya. As naruto walked in Tsunade spoke ah Naruto I see that the Uchiha is in the hospital so I trust the mission went well, well besides the injuries on Neji, Choji, Shikamaru , and Kiba . Yes the mission was a complete success naruto explained. Jiraya noting the tone that Naruto responded in and said well gaki how about you and me go on a little training trip Naruto s face lightened up. Really pervy sage were going to go train! said Naruto with a smile on his face. that s right kid you are about to go on a 3 year journey with me THE GRATE AND ALL POWERFULL LEGENDARY SANIN THE TODE MASTER JIRA- Jiraya was interrupted d by a punch to the face from Tsunade. Will you shut the hell up already! Wile this was happening Sakura was back in the hospital sitting next to Sasuke s bed who recently woke up.  
Where s Naruto Sasuke said glaring at Sakura. Sasuke-kun please stay still you ll get injured, don t worry about naruto I got him back for you I know that he snuck up behind you and attacked you without warning otherwise you would of kicked his but Sakura said with a smile. Damd it how is that idiot still alive I thought I killed him Sasuke snarled with an angry look in his eyes.  
wh -what do you mean Sasuke-kun? Sakura said with a confused and slightly fearful look in here eyes.  
I RAMED MY CHIDORY RIGHT THROUGH HIS CHEST HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE! Sasuke screamed scaring Sakura. But Sasuke didn t Naruto sneak up on you and attac- I WAS THE ONE WHO ATTACKD NARUTO FIRST YOU IDIOT, I TRIDE TO KILL NARUTO WHY CANT YOU GET THAT TROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!! Sasuke screamed again. But, but I thought that- Sakura said before Sasuke activated his curse seal and flew away from the hospital. As Sakura stud there shocked at what Sasuke had just said she began to remember what she had said to naruto you snuck up on Sasuke-kun and attacked him because you know that Sasuke-kun is way, way out of your league and so you made cheap tricks to attack him!, I should of never trusted you to bring him back Naruto .I have to find him .  
At that time Naruto had already packed up his things and was standing with Jiraya in front of the gates of Konoha. well ero-sannin sage where are we going first, what kind of jutsu will you teach me, how strong am I going to get?" naruto said with excitement. wow there kid don t get too exited you do know that your also going to have to help me with my research right? Jiraya taunted, Damd it ero-sannin why do I have to help you with your stupid research! naruto scolded well brat your not the only one who wants to get something out of this, and stop calling me that Im the Grate Toad Hermit Jiraya! . Naruto sighed he knew who he was but he also knew how much of a pervert he is. Yeah whatever, well pervy sage we better get going said Naruto with his famous Fox like grin. Just as they were about to leave a voice called out to them Naruto wait! . As naruto looked back he saw something that gave him some mixed feelings, watching Sakura run towards him made him feel happy that one of his friends was about to say goodbye to him but then he remembered I should of never trusted you to bring him back an with that he started to feel depressed and angry at his pink hard teammate. Naruto please wait its Sasuke-kun escaped from the hospital you have to stop him Sakura cried out. Naruto s eyes grew cold, here he was about to leave for what could be three years and all she cares about is still that basterd Sasuke. Naruto put his backpack down and told Jiraya that he would be right back, he jumped onto a near by pole and scanned the area with his eyes searching for the Uchiha.  
Hmm ..ah there he is naruto said as he pointed at training ground eight. Wile Sasuke was weighting for naruto to show up he though to himself hmm by now Sakura must of Told Naruto that I escaped he should be getting here fairly soon as he finished his sentence Naruto jumped off a tree and landed in the grass of the training field. Sasuke im here to take you back to the hospital you stubborn teme naruto told him wile looking at him with a cold stare. hmp do you really think you can take me back, the only reason you won last time was because of a fluke dope so don t get all high and mighty on me Sasuke told naruto with a cocky grin.  
Wile this was happening Sakura was standing in the sidelines listening to there conversation so Naruto beat Sasuke-kun?! Sakura thought. As Sasuke got ready to attack naruto he called out Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu several fire balls were coming at naruto at high speeds at that Naruto just formed a cross with each hand only extending two fingers together and said Ninja arts: mass shadow clone jutsu naruto whispered under his breath and with a cloud of smoke Thousands of naruto clones were surrounding the area only three of them were caught by the fire and just puffed away. Naruto smirked and said well Uchiha tell me are you going to make this easy or are you going to make my day Sasuke was nerves now he activated his sharingan and charged at the Naruto army with his chidory, after destroying more than half of the clone army Sasuke s Chidory began to loose power, panting Sasuke thought Dam this dope, how the hell did the class s dead last get so powerful .  
Sasuke was interrupted by a kick to the chin by one of the clones ending him up into the air, in mid air the real naruto was waiting with a chakra powered punch taught to him by Tsunade after watching her punch Jiraya trough many walls. As the punch connected Sasuke was sent into the ground cracking the floor with the force of the drop he was left unconches once again. Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him towards the hospital. Once they were in the hospital Sakura walkd up to naruto to apologies and say thanks for helping. Naruto thank yo- Naruto interrupted her Listen Haruno-san Sakura was shocked at how coldly he said her last name. I didn t do this for you or for the village, I did this for my team Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Lee because if Sasuke escaped all their injuries and hard work would have been for nothing, I couldn t care less about you. As far as im concerned you re not worth wasting my time on farewell Haruno-san .  
With that Naruto left the village with his Jiraya for his training leaving Sakura to weep for the trouble she had cost him and his team for being so selfish and not thinking about the people who sacrificed themselves the Save her precious Sasuke-kun. With that thought on mind Sakura looked out the hospital window. Naruto ..

Dictionary - the head of the village - lightning powered jab style: phinox flower jutsu- lunching fire balls arts: mass shadow clone jutsu- mass replicas of one person. 


End file.
